Total Warfare: More Than War
This page is only about the zombies mode available for the game. For the full game, see Total Warfare: More Than War on the CoD Fanon Wiki. Total Warfare: More Than War is a 2011/2012 video game created by multiple EA and Activision companies and the production of the game was watched by the game's creator, DeadRaiser. Its campaign is centered on a Chinese, Iranian and North Korean invasion of the Western Hemisphere, meanwhile its multiplayer is based on the maps in the campaign. The Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War was not released until December of 2011 with the release of Schule der Untoten and officially brought the zombies game mode to the Total Warfare series. This page is about the Zombies Expansion Pack. About the Zombies Expansion Pack The Zombies Expansion Pack was originally intended to be the first pack released for Total Warfare: More Than War, however, the companies making the game decided to release it last and to slowly release maps into the Expansion Pack. On December 18th, 2011, the first map for the Zombies Expansion Pack, Schule der Untoten, was released to the public. The first map recieved huge positive feed back and everyone asked for more maps. After Schule der Untoten, five more maps were released and one is currently anticipated for release during the spring. Maps The Zombies Expansion Pack has provided a unique way of chosing zombies maps, by seperating them into storylines. This made the maps more organized and saved memory space. Currently, three storylines are available in the pack. World at War Zombies *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese (Original design, not the one seen in-game.) *Kino der Toten (Kino is seen here because it was originally intended on being a World at War map.) Black Ops Zombies *Five *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon Bonus Maps *Der Riese (Final design, the one seen in-game.) *Dead Ops Arcade Remember When... *Schule der Untoten *Platzieren aus der Tot *Wahnsinnig der Kirche *Krankenhaus aus Verdammten *Geist Wohnhaus *Einen Langsamen Tod Casted Shadows *Luogo Profano (Currently planned for release.) Locations These are the locations in which the maps take place. Note: These are not for returning maps. Real-Life Locations *Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey (Schule der Untoten) *Munich, Germany (Platzieren aus der Tot) *Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey (Wahnsinnig der Kirche) *Elkton, Maryland (Krankenhaus aus Verdammten) *Near the Belguim-Germany Border (Geist Wohnhaus) *Northern Siberia (Einen Langsamen Tod) Characters Playable Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen *Kramer von Frederick *Tyler Henderson *Michelle Nardone *Nathaniel Carnel *Alexa Kim *Christopher Hopkins *Emilia Garcia *Dominick Menzel *Jessica Gallitzas Non-Playable Characters *Ludvig Maxis *Sophia *Peter McCain *Harvey Yena *Samantha Maxis *Henry Porter *Frederick Schuster *Nicklas Groph *Fluffy *Checkers *Mr. Dorset *Scott Weapons This is a list of weapons that are seen in the Zombies Expansion Pack. Note: Some of these weapons don't exist outside of the expansion pack. Also Note: This page is subject to change. Pistols *M1911 *Beretta M92F *Desert Eagle *Hi-Power *Grizzly Mk. I *Walther P38 *Webley Mk. VI Machine Pistols *MAC-11 *PLR-16 *M93 Raffica Submachine Guns *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL md. 1996 *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *CBJ-MS *MP5A4 *Thompson *M3A1 Grease Gun *MP40 *MP28 *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *Type 100 *MAB 38 *M50 Reising Bolt-Action Rifles *Kar98k *M1903 Springfield *Arisaka Type 99 *Mosin-Nagant *MAS 36 *Lee-Enfield Mk. IV Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *M1941 Johnson *Gewehr 41 (W) *Gewehr 43 Assault Rifles *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Mini-14 *M17S *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *VHS-K *StG 44 Sniper Rifles *SAM-R *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 Light Machine Guns *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *AUG HBAR *Type 99 *BAR *M1919A6 *MG-42 *DP-28 Shotguns *Model 1887 *USAS-12 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *W1200 *M1897 Trench Gun *Model 1912 Grenade/Rocket Launchers *Mk. 19 *MGL-140 *RPG-29 *Panzerfaust *M9A1 Bazooka Wonder Weapons *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *Unnamed Wonder Weapon Equipment *KA-BAR Combat Knife *Machete *Claymore *Throwing Knife *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *M18A1 Claymore *Semtex Other Weapons *Flammenwerfer 35 *M2 Flamethrower Enemy Types These are all of the enemies seen in the Zombies Expansion Pack. Zombies *Zombie - Regular zombie type seen in every map and has 7 sub types. All sub types have two hit kill ability. *Creeper - Unique zombie seen in only three maps currently. Comes in two sub types. Explosions can cause minor or serious damage to the player. *Draugr - Unique zombie seen in only three maps currently. Comes in six sub types. All sub types have two hit kill ability with their limbs, weapons vary. *Wikia Zombie - Unique zombie seen in four maps currently. All of them are based on users of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki and each has their own special abilities, however all have the same health. All Wikia Zombies have two hit kill ability with their weapons and powers. Bosses *Zombie Boss - Giant zombie seen in only two maps. Has one to two hit kill ability. *Dead Raiser - Unique undead/aether spirit that is extremely hard to beat and is seen in three maps. Has one to two hit kill ability. *Ebon Shadowshot - Unique undead/aether spirit that is the most difficult boss to defeat and is seen in only one map. Has one to two hit kill ability. Miscellaneous *Hellhound - Undead dog that is seen in almost every map. Has two sub types and all have three to four hit kill ability. *Catbeast - Giant, undead cat that is seen in six maps currently. It has two to three hit kill ability. Perks All perks featured in the maps in the ZEP. *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Final Stand Thirst Quencher *Scavenger Dew *Spy-Eye Wine *Hardened Soda *Fireproof Beer *Martyrdom Purified Water *Pronaide Soda Power-Ups All of the power-ups and anti power-ups seen in the ZEP. Regular Power-Ups *Max Ammo - Replenishes the player's ammo. *Insta-Kill - One shot will instantly kill zombies instantly. *Double Points - Doubles points earned. *Nuke - Kills all zombies on the map in a fiery explosion. *Carpenter - Repairs all of the barriers. *Fire Sale - Spawns Mystery Boxes at all spawns and lowers the cost to 10 points. *Random Perk Bottle - All players recieve a random perk. *Bonus Points - Players recieve a set amount of points. *Unlimited Ammo - Players have infinite ammo. *Blitzkrieg - Players move two times faster. *Flamethrower - Allows the usage of a temporary flamethrower. *Explosive Rounds - Weapons fire rounds that explode. *Give-All - Awards the players with every weapon available through conventional methods. Anti Power-Ups *No Ammo - Players lose all of their ammo. *Jammed - Weapons no longer fire. *Perk-a-Loser - Each player loses on perk. *Bombshell - A dud nuke and downs the player that picks it up. *Jugs - Zombies take twice as much damage. *Divided Points - Players recieve no points. *Cement - Curses the players by moving slower. *Gun Dropper - Drops the weapon currently in use. Gameplay Differences from previous games Like the rest of the game, the ZEP gives the player a more realistic gameplay than previous Total Warfare games through many aspects. HUD Screen Effects Firearm Effects Equipment Effects Trap Effects Sound Effects Characters Relations Looks Speech Environment Look Sound Trivia *This is the first game on the wiki that is not entirely based on zombies. Category:Video Games Category:DeadRaiser